Adicto
by KellenHakuen
Summary: Un peligro tambaleante que nadie conocía, pero Francesco tomaría ese riesgo. Porqué sólo Francesco era capaz de soportar tanta adrenalina y tensión. Nadie, nadie tenía una fuerza descomunal como Francesco, nadie aguantaría el vértigo incomparable en sus entrañas, nadie comprendería su presencia leonina, extraña y ponzoñosa. Nadie excepto Francesco. FrancescoxMcqueen


**Titulo:** Adicto

 **Resumen:** Un peligro tambaleante que nadie conocía, pero Francesco tomaría ese riesgo. Porqué sólo Francesco era capaz de soportar tanta adrenalina y tensión. Nadie, nadie tenía una fuerza descomunal como Francesco, nadie aguantaría el vértigo incomparable en sus entrañas, nadie comprendería su presencia leonina, extraña y ponzoñosa. Nadie excepto Francesco.

 **Notas de la autora**

AL FIIIIIIIIIN. Tengo mi primer drabble de esta pareja, es que, es que, es que, ay ;_; Los leía y me daban ganas de hacer uno, aunque el mío está cortito, pero está hecho de sentimientos u-u.

 **Advertencias dentro del capitulo**

-Relaciones homosexuales dentro del capítulo, homofóbicos y fieles seguidores del hetero, creo que esta historia no va para ustedes.

-Francesco x Mcqueen. O sea, linterna roja x italiano crapuloso.

-Leves insinuaciones de relaciones coitales dentro del capítulo.

-Si los personajes se salen de su carácter, pido una sincera disculpa por ello, es mi primer drabble de la pareja y puedo excusarme diciendo que me falta experiencia.

Disclaimer: Cars no me pertenece, solo los agarré para hacerles un homenaje homosexual.

 **Disfrutan de la lectura**

 **Capitulo único**

 **Adrenalina**

Francesco era obsesivo de la adrenalina, le gustaba esa sensación de veneno que corroe su cordura y le grita sin cuidado. La sensación de peligro, era tan menesteres para él, tan indispensable, que la simple idea de no sentirla le causaba vacio y frustración. Francesco no podía vivir sin ella, se había torcido a participe de las carreras por eso; Cada victoria añadida a su repertorio; Cada perdedor llorando sobre el cemento de la pista; Todas las copas acomodadas sobre la vitrina de su cuarto; La fama que pululaba en cada esquina en la que se detuviera; el poder de influir sobre personas; El dinero que podía ser escatimado en sexo y alcohol y la gloria de sentirse superior nada de eso le importaba, sólo era producto de su arrogancia y adicción. Después de todo, Francesco sólo era adicto a la adrenalin

No había bípedo sobre la tierra, criatura inasible o construcción de manos divinas que se le pudiera comparar, adrenalina, pura adrenalina era lo que corría al prender el motor de su auto.

 _ **Pero…**_

Por más extraño que parezca, existía un objeto exorbitante capaz de trascender sobre las dimensiones que era Francesco, llegó rápido, algo que se podía palpar y no era traslucido como la emoción interna. Había algo más mortífero que la adrenalina, algo más destructivo, algo más corrosivo y algo más inocente, algo a la que había sido sucumbido por el simple fulgor que resplandecía bajo las iris azules; Un cuerpo que te invitaba a probar el Edén; Unos labios con un trozo del fruto prohibido. Poseía las facultadas para domeñar al italiano, en cada cuarto de hotel lo demostraba, en cada semana, cuando copulaban como bestias hambrientas de ellos mismos. Francesco notaba que era delicioso, sabia a miel y a su vez, sabia amargo, puesto que sólo en ocasiones ese espécimen dejaba que Francesco pudiera saborearlo.

Ese espécimen desconocido era algo que podía satisfacerlo tanto como la velocidad, no era misterioso, ya era conocedor de su nombre. Una denotación estrambótica, una que resbalaba y le quedaba adecuado.

 _ **Rayo Mcqueen**_

Ideal para él.

 _ **Rayo**_

Llegaba de improvisto, llegaba efímero y sólo en ocasiones podía aprehenderlo.

 _ **Rayo**_

Uno que atacaba de improvisto y hacia quedar Francesco estancado y derrotado

 _ **Rayo**_

No había adjetivo más peligroso que ese.

Lo había conocido en un campeonato, lo vio contonear sus caderas con maestría, oscilar su cabellera rojiza como alguna danza de fuego. Mcqueen era el rayo que lo invitaba al fuego y Francesco el concluso que terminará envuelto en cenizas, porqué ese era la culminación, cenizas pútridas que se destruirán al bailar del viento.

 _ **No importaba siempre y cuando pudiera devorarlo**_

Sobre los circuitos lo vería rugir tal cual fiera corriendo por su presa, sobre las fiestas lo vería bailar, tal cual gitana inalcanzable y sobre las noches, lo vería actuar como un depredador acechando, dominando y sometiéndolo.

Un peligro tambaleante que nadie conocía, pero Francesco tomaría ese riesgo. Porqué sólo Francesco era capaz de soportar tanta adrenalina y tensión. Nadie, nadie tenía una fuerza descomunal como Francesco, nadie aguantaría el vértigo incomparable en sus entrañas, nadie comprendería su presencia leonina, extraña y ponzoñosa.

Nadie excepto Francesco.

Por eso, todas las noches, a la misma hora, a la misma manecilla sosegada sería lo mismo.

 _Francesco caería presa del rayo Mcqueen._

Después de todo, Francesco era adicto a la adrenalina.

Notas finales.

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merezco latigazos de la discordia? ¿Merezco algún Hiro para darle amor en m lecho? /3

En fin, como dije, este capítulo era cortito y sólo era para desahogarme que tenias ganas de hacer uno, sob.

¡Espero sus comentarios! Quizá me animé a hacer un fic largo, por el momento, los drabbles serán lo mío.


End file.
